The Problem With Potions
by KingofKings619
Summary: ... Just read and find out what's going on. Don't like summaries. (Gray X Juvia), (Evergreen X Bickslow), (Levy X Jet), (Bacchus X Cana). I just updated the story. It's a scene involving Bacchus that I wanted to put in, but forgot. Now, the story has been completed.


The Problem with Potions

(Based on episode 50)

Juvia entered the guild with a huge smile and a determined gleam in her eyes. Why would this be? Well, she bought a love potion from a potion shop. She was already picking a wedding dress for herself, because she was so confident in this potion's ability to work. However, two people were watching Juvia, with the intent to get her to share that potion. One of them pulled Juvia into an adjacent corner behind a wall.

"WHO IS DOING THIS? RELEASE JUVIA," Juvia screamed. When she turned around, she saw Levy and Bickslow (unmasked). "Why did you just kidnap Juvia?" Juvia asked. Bickslow and Levy looked at each other with a blush and looked back at Juvia. "We didn't kidnap you," Levy said, "We just wanted to know if you remember that pact you, me, and Bickslow made a few weeks back."

"Yes, Juvia, Levy, and Bickslow promised to be there and help the other in getting their true loves." Bickslow then started eying the bottle of potion, and started reaching for it. "Yes, exactly. And, we heard that you brought a bottle of love potion, and I was wondering if I could use it first on Evergreen." Just as Bickslow grabbed the bottle, Juvia hardened her grip on the bottle. "NO! Juvia wants to use it first on Gray-sama." After a couple minutes of them arguing, Levy then decided to get in the middle of the argument and grabbed the bottle. "What about me? Jet and I were made for each other. I've been in love with him since we were kids. I think I should get first crack."

During the argument, Bacchus came by, swiped the love potion and replaced the bottle with a beer bottle. Levy noticed. "Hey guys! Somebody took the bottle." Bickslow and Juvia stopped when they realized that she was right. "Well on the bright side, we got beer," Bickslow said while taking the beer bottle. "Juvia will not stand for this. We must find out who's responsible, so Juvia can be with Gray-sama." "You mean so I can be with Jet," Levy countered. "I'd agree with both of you, but we'd all be wrong. Let's just get the bottle back."

When they got to the guild, they got the door nearly slammed into their faces. Bacchus came out with Cana in his arms with hearts in her eyes. Bacchus then gave the bottle back to Levy. "Just telling you guys, the potion works," Bacchus said as he was leaving with Cana. Levy, Bickslow, and Juvia got huge grins on their faces and hi-fived each other. "At least now we know the potion works," Bickslow said as he grabbed the bottle, "I'll give it back to you guys once Evergreen is mine." "Wait, Juvia is going to use it first on Gray-sama." And the arguments continue.

After another 30 more minutes of pointless arguments, Levy decided that they would all offer the potion as a drink for their crushes at the same time. "Evergreen, Jet, Gray, do you guys want to come here to taste this new drink that Juvia bought?" "Sure thing, Levy," Jet said as he was walking towards her, followed closely behind by Evergreen and Gray. (Levy, Bickslow, and Juvia would be drinking some fruit punch instead of the love potion because they knew it wouldn't affect them). When they sat down for the drink, Bickslow and Juvia sat down next to Levy, and across from their crushes.

Gray was the one who spoke up about it. "Hey Levy, why are Juvia and Bickslow here? I thought it was just going to be the 4 of us." "Well, Juvia's the one who brought the drink, and she wanted to try it with us. As for Bickslow, he came as soon as he heard that Evergreen was going to be with us." Levy then put her hand over her mouth, while Bickslow and Evergreen both had little blushes on their faces.

Bickslow then decided to dispel the awkward moment. "W…W…Well then. Shall we drink?" Everyone said yes, but as they were about to drink, Fried and Droy came and sat at the table. "What's this? You guys have a delicious drink in that cool bottle, and you don't even bother to share it with us." Droy and Fried then took a sip of the drink that Evergreen and Jet had. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bickslow and Levy screamed with dread. The plan was ruined. Bickslow was about to kick their asses, but Fried turned to Bickslow with hearts in his eyes. Bickslow, knowing what was coming, ran away as far as he could. Fried started running after him, while stripping.

Droy also started turning to Levy with hearts in his eyes and, before Levy could leave, grabbed her by her waist and tried to steal a kiss, but Jet punched Droy in the face and scooped Levy up bridal style and took her away.

"Levy, what the hell is going on?" Levy blushed a little before she kissed Jet on the lips. "I'm sorry Jet, but me, Juvia, and Bickslow were trying to use a love potion on you and the others to make you guys love us, but now the plan is ruined, especially now that I just told you." Levy started to tear up, thinking that Jet wouldn't love her and she'd be alone forever. But, to her surprise, Jet grabbed her by the waist, and frenched her.

"Levy, that's kinda sweet, and also kinda creepy. But, you didn't need to use it on me. I've already loved you." Levy started crying again, this time, out of happiness. Levy was about to invite Jet to her house, but remembered Bickslow and Juvia's situation with Fried, and decided that they needed to do something else instead. "Where's Wendy?"

**Five minutes later…**

Wendy was able to get the love potion out of Fried, who had absolutely no idea what had just happened. Bickslow and Juvia hi-fived each other before noticing Evergreen and Gray glaring at them. "So, you two tried to use a love potion on us to make us fall in love with you because you think we didn't have feelings for you, right?" Bickslow and Juvia looked at each other before Bickslow said "Wow, you just pretty much got all that in a nutshell."

"Why didn't you guys just say anything?" Gray asked, "I mean, just look at Levy and Jet." Bickslow and Juvia's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw Jet and Levy making out. "So, you guys wouldn't mind going out on a double date with us?" Gray and Evergreen looked at each other, and Evergreen said "Well, you did go through all this trouble for us, so, yes, we'll go on a date with the both of you." Bickslow and Juvia then hi-fived each other again, knowing that things were going to be alright with them.

**3 weeks later…**

Evergreen, Bickslow, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Jet all decided to go to a restaurant and talk about their relationships. The conversation shifted from Evergreen's annoyance with Bickslow's little puppets, to Levy telling everyone how fast Jet was in bed, to Juvia's just plain and sheer happiness that she was finally with Gray. This looked like it was the beginning of something beautiful for every single one of them.

**The End**


End file.
